We are what?
by Elizabeth Backell
Summary: Lucy and Leo/Loke are married. But neither knows how or when it happened. Takes place a little before and during Eclipse Spirits arc of FT. WARNING! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I AM JUST A FAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Warning! I don't own FT and most people who do read this, I am sorry but I suck at descriptions. I will merely assume you have seen FT. I may or may not hint at some lemons. But I will not write lemons. I am a personally a NALU fan. But ever since a weird dream I had, where Lucy and Leo were married and he went Eclipse was good enough for a story. I will break LoLu up though for NaLu. SORRY!_

* * *

"Leo? I'm home!" Lucy calls out when she entered her apartment. Heading up to her room, she passes her accidental husband in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie. Lucy my light.  
How was work?" Leo asked his wife. To every girl Leo sees, he thinks they are the most beautiful one of them all. But being Lucy's contracted spirit and what not, he found Lucy more beautiful then the rest and hasn't looked at others ever since they found themselves in Lucy apartment married.

 _Flashback_

 _Waking up from a very long night partying in the guild hall, Lucy finds herself cuddling with a warm pillow. Thinking it was Natsu she flips out and regrets it almost immediately from the massive hangover she has acquired. "Natsu, what are you doing in my bed with me?" She asks. Turning to see him, Lucy goes pale to find Leo in bed with her and not Natsu._

 _Heading to the bathroom to take a shower and shake off what she can from the hangover. Lucy notices she feels sore in her lower half but shakes it off to be part of the crazy party from last night. While she lets the warm water run down her body she tries to recap what had happened last night. "All I can remember was drinking with Cana and then calling Loke to join. After that, I don't remember anything." Lucy finally gives up after trying to think of what may had happened, she continues to take her shower._

 _Once feeling that Lucy was out of his arms, Leo woke up to hear the water running from Lucy's bathroom. "She must be taking a shower right now. Smart and beautiful. Ow. I must have had too much last night. What's this new ring for?" Even though Leo is a bit of a perv, he still is a gentleman. First knocking on the door to the bathroom and asking if it is ok for him to enter and use the toilet. "Um, sure. Just no peeking or you are going straight back to the celestial realm!" Lucy remarks. After finishing going, Leo starts to wash his hands and notices a ring similar to the one he wears. "Hey Lucy. Where did you get this new ring?" He shows her just by putting his hand behind the curtain._

 _Lucy stares at the ring and sees a similar one on Leo's left ring finger. "I don't know. I must have gotten it last night but I don't remember if I did or not. And why do you have a similar one to mine?" She asks. Leo responds with a simple "I don't know either. I'm going to go and as the King if he can help us remember." "Ok._ _"_

 ** _A few hours latter._**

 _"Well? What did he say Leo?" Lucy asked when he came back. Not noticing how pale Leo is. Stammering and trying to get the words out, "H-h-he said th-that w-w-we are m-m-married." "WE ARE WHAT!?" Lucy screamed so loud that even the Celestial King could hear her. "I'm married to you? How? And did we..." Lucy didn't finish the sentence as she ran upstairs to her bed and pulled back the covers to see if there was evidence of what she feared. "No! NO no no no! We did that!?" Leo followed carefully up behind her and saw what she saw, then he fainted._

 _After waking up, Leo and Lucy went to the guild hall to speak with Mokerov and ask him if he remembers what had happened. After coming out down hartend from the Master's office, they ran into Natsu. Who didn't even look at them and walked on by into the Masters office. Heading down to the bar the two talked to Mira as Natsu came out of the Master's office and bellowed, "I'm leaving the guild. I have some stuff I have to take care of on my own and won't see any of you in many years." The guild hall was quite for two seconds and everyone shouted "WHAT?!" Nastu didn't even answer and questions but only one, "Happy isn't coming with me. I didn't tell him this. Gajeel and Levy, you take care of him" Passing the unknown couple Natsu glared at Leo and looked sad at Lucy and headed out to who knows where doing who know what._

 _End of flashback_

"Well Erza, Gray and I went searching for Natsu again. But we found nothing. Again. We tried talking to Happy again but when we brought his name up Happy spat at us and ran to Lily in tears." Lucy recalled as she told Leo. The day Natsu left the guild was a few days after the GMG, which ended a few months ago. Ever since then, the whole guild had sent out parties searching for him but the Master's orders. Not even Master Mokerov knew where Natsu went. Everyone missed him, mostly Lucy. Yes being married to Leo was nice, but he wasn't the one for her. Natsu was. Even talking to Leo about it and seeing if he also wanted a divorce as well for the marriage, not the breaking their contract. Leo said yes to the divorce when they find Natsu and try to explain what happened.

Ever since then, the guild has been down and not as crazy like it should be. Natsu was the heart of the guild, or that is what many would think compared to how the guild is now and when Natsu was around. Even though Lucy and Leo are married, it seemed that Lucy was depressed more than usual to Leo. Some days Leo would go back to the Celestial Realm and search for Natsu there, but again like the rest of the guilds attempts, nothing was found. Natsu seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth.

"Lucy, head upstairs and go take a shower. I will have placed your outfit on the bed when you get out of the bathroom. We need to get away and have some days to us and think of more happier stuff." Leo told Lucy. Knowing that her husband was right, Lucy went upstairs and took a long shower and felt refreshed. Leo was right. They need some time away from the guild and time for them. The search for Natsu was always first priority for the guild some of the other members took on quests with hope that while they were out there could be some sign of Natsu. But nothing was found when they came back home.

Getting out of the shower and headed out to the bedroom to see a outfit on the bed all she saw was Loke just now placing the outfit on their bed while he was in his boxers. Trying her hardest not to giggle at the sight of Loke's boxers covered in pink teddy bears that looked super fluffy. Then she remembered that after they came home from the guild that day when Natsu left, Aries was in her room asking to leave Lucy and work with Yukino. Apparently Leo was going to ask Aries to marry him when instead it was him and Lucy. Lucy begged Aries to reconsider what she was about to do as well as Leo. After what felt like hours of begging and pleading, Aries agreed to stay but as long as Leo stayed as Lucy's husband, Aries wished to not be summoned when Leo was around.

So much had happened during those days. Instead of giggling she sighed and that made Leo turn around and was startled at her sudden appearance. Stuttering and tripping over his words and himself, Lucy then couldn't help but laugh at him. "Go on back to the Celestial Realm Loke. When you are done dressing, come and get me Ok?" Lucy said between fits of laughter. Once Loke left, Lucy went over to her bed to see what he had started to lay out for her. It was a simple light pink shirt that hugged everything just right on her body. The bottoms were a simple knee high skirt that was more flowing than she was used to. But Leo did know a thing or two when it came to how she looked in an outfit.

Putting on the outfit Lucy went over to the mirror that was hanging on her closet door. The outfit he picked wasn't that bad at all. She looked amazing in it. Then she went to work on her make up with was just simply eyeliner and mascara, since the outfit said simple. Picking out her favorite pair of ballet flats she was all ready for Leo to come and pick her up.

Waiting for what seemed to be like hours, Lucy felt like she was being forgotten by Leo and was about to summon him when she heard a knock on her door. Rushing down to the door she whipped it open and didn't expect to see who was at the door. "Natsu?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I have one other story as well and I may be behind updating this story as well as my other story. I'm also waiting to watch the dubbed version of the arc to find out how it ends.  
_

* * *

"Hiya Luce. How have you been? And how is Loke?" Natsu asked rather darkly about Loke. "He's fine. In fact he was supposed to pick me up once he was done changing.  
But I guess not. Please come with me to the guild?" Lucy asked, "I've missed you Natsu as well as every one in the guild." Hearing that she missed him, Natsu's attitude chaged and he seemed happier to hear that. Grabbing Lucy's hand and running off to the guild.

"I'm back!" Natsu bellowed. Everyone turned towards Natsu and the whole guild was quiet for just a moment. "NATSU!" Every one shouted with both joy and anger.

Happy was the first to give Natsu a hug and was weeping in his chest. "Hey there little buddy. Sorry to leave you out of the loop. I needed time to think and chill." Natsu explained to Happy.

"Oh Natsu, I missed you so much! Please never go away like that again?" Happy asked though the tears. "No way buddy. I'm not leaving you again like that." Natsu said.

"Hey Mira, break out the top shelf stuff! Natsu is back and we are going to have a party! Fire up the grill and make some of that fire chicken for him!" Master Makorov told Mira. "Yes sir." Mira replied and got to work.

While she was working on cooking the fire chicken, everyone else crowded around Natsu asking him why he went off. "I'll tell everyone the story. but first food and a fight with Grey." Spotting Grey across the hall, Natsu shouted "GREY FIGHT ME!" Grey formed a small smile from missing hearing those words and say the next few. "BRING IT FLAME BRAIN!" Ice and fire going at it again for old times sake.

Everyone cheered son their favorite in the fight, none dared to break them up because this was dearly missed. Not even Erza broke them up until one of them sent her cake flying into a near by pillar and SPLAT! Her piece of strawberry cake was no more. Everyone stopped everything, even Grey and Natsu stopped fighting when they all felt the evil aura coming from the requip mage. "WHO EVER DESTROYED MY CAKE, PREPARE TO DIE!" As she ran at Grey and Natsu with sword in hand.

Lucy sitting at the bar away from the fight and talking to Mira, "I'm so glad that Natsu is back. The guild was so quiet." "Yes it has been. But now with Natsu back everything is back to normal. And where is Loke, Lucy?" Mira asked. "Well, we were to go on a date when he came back from the Celestial Realm. But that was before Natsu knocked on my door. Which was a while ago."

"Hmm."

"What is it Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing Lucy. Just thinking. That's all. I need to go check on the chicken and get everything ready still." Mira said.

Watching Mira go back to work. Lucy couldn't help but feel at peace knowing that Natsu was back. But something nagged the back of her mind. A question that seemed to repeat itself over and over in her head. Where is Loke?

* * *

 _Back in the Celestial Realm_

"Leo, are you in here?" Aries asked as she opened the door to Leo's room. "Yeah. I'm in here. What is it Aries?" Leo asked. Leo missed being able to spend time with Aries without so much of the friction caused by the unwanted marriage of him and Lucy. Why was it that Aries and Natsu can remember what happened but not them. Turning to the pinkette, he sees the sadness in her eyes. "Aries, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Well, I was hoping that once you are no longer married to Lucy, will you please go out with me? I'm sorry for disturbing you from you getting ready." Aries asked and apologized while bowing to her crush.

That's it? She wanted to go out on a date with me? Was all Leo could think. "Why wait until me and Lucy are divorced? Let's go on one now. I do wish to spend time with you once again." Leo said with a smile on his face and etending his arm out to his best friend.

Blushing, Aries took his arm and they headed out the door until Leo noticed that he only had pants on. "Mind if I finish changing Aries? I need a shirt still." Leo said. Which made Aries blush even more from seeing him with no shirt on.

Once Leo came out from his room with a shirt and matching blazer, both he and Aries went on a date.


	3. Author's note

_Sorry about how short the past chapter was. My plan for each chapter is at least 500-1k words. If I go over it just gives you guys to read more. Please forgive me for not being able to write more, plus writers block makes it harder to even find a good muse to write for. I just found more episodes for the Eclipse Spirits Arc. So this story will be a shorter one. My other one called The Tail of Two Lovers will be so much longer.  
_

 _I am sorry for the hold up. And for the short authors note. May my muse return to me and allow me to continue to write more about this._


End file.
